


Hang Me Up to Dry

by fangirl98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Horny Eren Yeager, Levi has OCD, M/M, Married Life, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ehhhh? Do I have too?" The man slumped into the leather couch he sat on, trying to avoid eye contact with his new lover. It had only been 3 weeks since the duo got married, but Levi's OCD had got the younger of the two working to the bone. "Do you ever just relax?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Me Up to Dry

"Oi, brat, help me with the laundry why don't you?"

Eren looked up from the t.v where he was watching a childhood cartoon and locked his gold orbs to steel ones.

"Ehhhh? Do I have too?" The man slumped into the leather couch he sat on, trying to avoid eye contact with his new lover. It had only been 3 weeks since the duo got married, but Levi's OCD had got the younger of the two working to the bone. "Do you ever just relax?"

He heard footsteps closing in on him and Eren could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He opened his eyes and saw his lover hovering over with the face of death itself. The golden eyed man shrunk deeper into the couch as Levi's menacing aura threatened to suffocate him.

"Do you really think I could feel comfortable place like this?" He waved a pale arm around the giant house with old antiques situated all over the room, antiques that most likely had 20 years worth of dust on them. "Besides," the shorter man huffed, "this was your parents' home. I want to make a good impression on them."

Eren's eyes narrowed and the house grew silent. Levi drew his hands into tight fists and Eren let out a small huff. He grabbed the shorter male and pulled him to his chest. Levi automatically climbed into the younger male's lap and set his face into his chest. Eren hummed reassuringly to his lover as he rubbed his small back.

Eren smiled sadly into Levi's dark hair and whispered, "I'm sure they love you. I mean," he pulled the raven's chin up to look at those stormy eyes, "if they were really my parents, seeing me happy should make them ecstatic." He gave the older male a knowing smile as those normally cold eyes were washed over with sadness.

Levi nodded and scoffed, "The parents of my idiot lover... I wonder what's going on through their minds right now." He stopped and looked at Eren's molten golden eyes.

"They're probably relieved that at how lucky their son is to have a decent wife." Eren smiled cockily at the pale man.

"Decent eh?" Levi twitched as he moved his hand to Eren's tan cheek and pulled, hard.

"ITAAII! THAT HURTS!" Eren growled as he could feel Levi's long finger nails pierce his skin. In response the gold eyed boy grabbed Levi ass with twice the amount of force needed.

Levi let out a shrill shriek as his cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment, "Watch where you're putting your hands. asshole!" He grabbed Eren's firm forearms and tried to pull them off to no avail. "Let me go, EREN!"

Eren smile to himself as he let out a low, "Say my name again."

Levi twitched and glared daggers at his younger lover, "You horny little shit, go fuck yourself." He inched his face close to Eren's and growled. But his anger soon faded as the boy below began to massage his bottom making the grumpy raven let out a small, "Oh."

Eren hummed in delight, "Make that sound again..."

"You're such a fuck face you know -nngh- that." Levi panted, cheeks flushed. The older male's body began to heat up and the clothes on his back were starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Ne ne Levi," Eren purred as his fingers began to creep into the other male's sweat pants, "do you wanna fuck?" He pulled the elastic of the others sweats and let them snap back into place.

Levi let out a small cry as he let go of Eren's forearms and looped them around the younger boy's neck. He huffed and let out a small mewl.

"Does that mean yes?" Eren chuckled lowly as he teased the man's ass cheeks, scratching at them. He could feel the spot between both of their cocks to get unbelievably hot.

Dark grey eyes snapped open as he felt rough fingers massaging his hips he had to stop this before they made an even bigger mess. Letting out a sigh he placed his palms on Eren's slightly tanned face, "Can you not be horny for more than 2 seconds please?" He sat back on Eren's knees and pulled the boys hands out from his pants, literally.

Eren let out a small grunt and smiled deviously, "You should eat more," he glided the pads of his fingers over Levi's hipbones once more, "your hip bones can cut through glass."

With a snort the shorter man climbed off of the other males lap, "Thanks for the compliment, honey."

Eren watched the raven's retreating back, but not before he landed a loud slap to the ass, "Just keepin' it real, sweet-cheeks."

For the rest of the day Eren had an ice-pack tied to his face.  
***  
Eren sat himself down on the open balcony on the top floor of the Jaeger mansion. He always hated his childhood home. It reminded him of the days where he barely saw his parents because of their grueling work.

Mr. Jaeger, more likely known as Dr. Jaeger, worked at the St. Maria General Hospital where he was head doctor and was everyone's go to man. Not only that, but he received many awards for being the greatest surgeon of the decade or something like that.

As Dr. Jaeger's work kept him in the hospital for weeks on end while Mrs. Jaeger was twice as busy, and was almost never home. She worked for the fashion industry where she collected pieces upon pieces of fabric that shot her through the fashion world. She was Germany's renown fashion queen and everyone who was anyone had at least one piece from the Jaeger fashion line.

Now Eren's younger sister is someone to be reckoned with. She came into Eren's life when he was at the young age of 10. It was the time where adopting kids in bad situations was popular within the rich folk; it was like some game to them, a way of publicity. Eren hated it.

Her name was Mikasa and she was the brightest thing Eren had laid his gem like eyes on. Not only was she a great adopted sister, but the greatest friend Eren could ever beg for. She was always there when Eren had his ego up his ass and asked for fights, when that happened she was the one to kick the living shit out of him to get him back in check. Everyone considered her a prodigy; well she did succeed at everything that was placed in front of her, but Eren would always remember her as the loving sister she was. She was the only one really there for Eren when his parents passed away in a car accident, but he never really liked to dwell on that thought.

Then there was him, technically the only child of the Jaeger's. He wasn't that great of a kid; always whining and bitching. The golden eyed boy snorted. He excelled in athletics, but his academics were right in the drain. You could say that he was a quote-unquote jock, but he wouldn't consider it.

Nothing was really great about Eren Jaeger. When he was young he always picked fights he couldn't finish. He was loud and obnoxious and the most incompetent; airhead alive, but if you asked him how he felt about himself he'd give you a Grammy award winning smile and say, "I'm a lucky guy." If you continued and asked why, he'd trail his eyes on the small raven man he had his fingers laced with; smirking he'd answer, "I'm in love."

Eren hummed as he closed his golden eyes, a small smile plastered against his lips. He enjoyed the fresh breeze that ruffled his hair as well as the fresh scent of laundry it brought with it. He slightly opened one bejeweled gold eye and spotted the man that he loved.

Levi stood on his tippiest toes as he flung a large white sheet over the hanging wire. The only thing he liked about the Jaeger residence was the vast amount of land that it stretched on for miles without a single neighbor. The large white sheet billowing in the calm wind gave the short raven a small piece of mind. After that hectic week of their wedding, Levi finally got some time to enjoy himself, and by enjoying himself he meant by doing the laundry.

He placed small hands on his dainty hips as he examined his work. The ravenette allowed himself a small smile before he started up on his chores once again. Picking up the basket filled with large white bed sheets that used to be oozing with dust now freshly cleaned by yours truly, he moved onto the next wire to hang the sheets.

Along the way he began to sing to himself. What started as a hum and small mumbles became a chorus of a song.

"Hang me out to dry," he flung the next sheets onto the wire, "you wrung me out too, too, too many times." Levi patted the linen so the extra lint and other specks of dirt that got stuck on it flew off. "Now hang me out to dryyy," the short man hit that high note perfectly which he gave himself a satisfied smirk. He reach on his tippy toes once again to place the sheet up. He lost his footing midway and was about to slip when strong arms curled around his waist, leveling him once again.

A deep voice sounded from behind Levi, "I'm pearly like the whites wh-whites of your eyes." Eren finished the raven's song.

Steel eyes connected with vast gold ones as Levi tugged on the end of the sheet, making it even on the other side, "You know that song?"

Eren looked to the side in a weak attempt to hide his blush, "Y-yeah... I heard you singing it the first time we met, and I looked it up. Isn't it ironic that your favorite song is about cleaning?"

Levi let out a huff of laughter, "That's kinda creepy. And don't judge my taste in music, brat."

Gold eyes narrowed in mock offense. He twirled the small man in his arms so that the raven faced him, "Well get used to it because now you're stuck with me." He added with a smirk as he flashed the small bangle around his left ring finger.

"Wonderful..." Levi placed his chin on Eren's chest as he looked up at his younger lover, "Let's just hope it lasts forev-" He was cut off as rough lips clashed onto his. It wasn't a suggestive kiss, it was more like a 'shut up and respond' kind of kiss. So the raven let in and returned the lip lock.

Eren pulled away with a huff of hot breath washing over the shorter male, a light frown painted against his lips, "Of course it'll last forever. Even if you want to leave me, I'll never let you go. I'd rather kill the both of us then let you go to another person." A dark glint flashed in Eren's gem like eyes, sending cold shivers down Levi's back.

"Heh, you suck at trying to be romantic." He snorted as he planted a smooch on the younger male's chin, "Of course we'll be forever, you already marked me as yours... Didn't you?" Hooded steel eyes were shot towards the man holding him lovingly as he turned his neck to the side, exposing the blue/red bite mark on his pale skin.

A blush exploded on the younger male's cheeks as he coughed awkwardly, "W-when did I ever do that?" Gold eyes looked all over except at the raven he clung onto.

"Ya know, you get pretty wild in bed and the strange thing is that you don't remember all the marks you put on me, or are you just trying to avoid the fact that you might me a fucking yandere...?" Levi smirked deviously at the taller boy, "Or is it something else?"

"Just... Just shut up, please." Eren hung his head in shame.

"I thought so." The shorter man smiled as he bit Eren's nose. "Now get off me, I gotta finish the laundry."

"Hai, Heicho."

"...Stop calling me that."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Hang Me Up To Dry by the Cold War Kids


End file.
